


The Moon and The Sun

by MdlngArw



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Death of Characters, F/M, Gun Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Graphic Violence, Not a Romantic love story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, War Crimes, World War II, a little bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MdlngArw/pseuds/MdlngArw
Summary: They said Moon and Sun can never meet and they were both destined to shine at different times but a 26 year-old man named Sungjin Park, the moon, meets a 22 year-old Liway Buencamino, the Sun, during a war.An encounter no one could really call a"destiny"nor"ill-fate."Just like how people were undecided if an eclipse should be called"cursed"or a"breathtaking"sight.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The Moon and The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The "The Moon and The Sun" is a work of fiction set in World War II. All incidents, dialogue, establishments and all characters-- with the exemption of some historical events, well-known streets and places and figures, are products of the author's imagination. When real-life events and historical figures appear keep in mind that the TMATS story does not represent the entirety of the said event nor the the mentioned individual. In all other respect, any resemblance to actual person, living or dead, events and establishments are entirely coincidental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND ASSAULT

**(PULLED OUT FOR EDITING)**


End file.
